Saying Goodbye (Please Don't Cry)
by Rayven Blackwood
Summary: this was Melaie's idea, i'm just playing copy-cat. please review, i need people to ctitique it badly....


In the Last Moments

In the Last Moments

By Ray Blackwood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in here. They belong to some lucky asses in Japan...

The song belongs to the Hanson Brothers, and no, I don't like them, I only like two of their songs.

An, the original concept is Melaie's....

If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry

__

And if I'm gone when you wake up, it's not good-bye

__

Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress

__

Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams

I look up at the ceiling, so far away. Shock, disbelief, and fear are in my eyes as I gasp for breath. Hitomi, Van's beautiful Hitomi is beside me. How she managed to get down here, I'll never know, but she's cradling my head, and tears are running down her face. Beautiful shining tears, for a beautiful shining lady. I'm glad my brother has chosen so well...

__

I'll be with you…

If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry

__

And if I'm gone when you wake up, don't ask why

__

Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams, ohh…

"Tell Van..." I try to say tell Van I love him, but Hitomi is shaking her head.

"Don't speak. I know what you want to say, and I will tell him." A slow, sad smile graces her lips, and she holds back a sob.

"He loves you too you know, he just doesn't wish to show his feelings." She continues to talk as if it were a normal day, and I realize she's trying to distract me.

__

Don't cry, I'm with you, don't cry, I'm by your side

__

Don't cry, I'm with you, don't cry, I'm by your side

__

And though my flesh is gone, ohhh

__

I'll still be with you at all times

__

And though my body's gone, ohhh

__

I'll be there to comfort you at all times

As Hitomi cradles my head in her lap, I allow my mind to drift. I remember the day before I go off dragon slaying. Little five year old van laughing as I pick him up and swing him through the air. Van snuggled against my side as we watch the fire burn. Van's tearful, hopeful expression as I enter the woods, never to be seen to Fanelia again...

__

If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry

__

If I'm gone when you wake up, it's not good-bye

__

Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams

My mind drifts forward, to the day I found my gorgeous leopard twins. I saw them, beautifully savage as they tried hard to hold off the slayers. Narya in front, taking the brunt of the blows, little Eiriya behind her, hissing and all puffed up. Seeing no other choice, they both turned and leaped at the same time... I knew those two powerful creatures would have to be mine. I dove after them, and carefully grabbed each around the waist. The twins bit and scratched, and when I put them down, the ran to a rock, Eiriya behind, Narya in front again...

__

I don't want you to cry and weep, ohhh

__

I want you to go on living you life

__

I'm not sleeping an endless sleep, ohhh

__

In your heart you have all of our good times

My two cats are dead now, they died because of my accursed experiments. My fortune blood. But they were willing. I was their life, and they loved me. I was a fool not to show more than just a little bit of affection. Narya, my love, and Eiriya, my dearest friend, how could you love such a monster as me? Can you forgive me?

__

If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry

I feel my body growing heavy, and I feel my head growing light. But still, there is one more thing I must do.

"Hi-Hitomi. Thank you. You didn't have to-" again she silences me.

"Shh. A thank you is enough. Goodbye Folken. May your next life be so much better than this one." 

__

And if I'm gone when you wake up, it's not good-bye

I smile, and my head relaxes against Van's angels' lap. I rise, my shell still on the ground. Up, and up, past the sky, into the clouds. Into the land of the Draconians. Varie, my mother is there. So is my father. Narya runs up to me and begins to wash my face. I laugh and turn away, only to find Eiriya ready to do the same. For the first time in a long time, I laugh. I am home.

__

Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress

Van, I don't want to see you again for a very long time....

__

Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams

__

'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams…

A/N: it's not an original idea, but when I saw Melaie do it, I just had to try it myself. And you know, writing this stuff does make you cry..... 


End file.
